Lost Cause
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: Jade West is locked in a cell in a mental institution and has been for three years. Her friend in the cell next to her is named Beck Oliver and they both want to find a way to escape. She also makes friends with a certain redhead along the way. Eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. This story is based loosely off of the "V For Vendetta" movie.**_

* * *

The sapphire blue and jaded green scales mix together on this long skinny dragon, forming a colourful pattern. Its black emotionless eyes are staring deep into my soul, though the rest of its body giving off a vicious demeanour. Golden claws sprawled out, slightly curled as I watch it decide weather or not to attack. My room in the asylum is slowly beginning to fade away; the brick walls turning into a red that's bright and wicked like fire. If this were a movie, you'd be able to see the reflection of the fire in my eyes. Beginning to feel claustrophobic, I start backing up cautiously, timing each step perfectly. Just as the back of my body presses against the wall something snaps in that dragon's brain and body, and it lunges right at me.

I scream as loudly as I can manage. My eyes fly open and there's a loud banging on the door of my cell and a shout of," keep it down." I wish I could roll my eyes; but that would only worsen my headache. I take in my surroundings. Yep, still the same old cell with the badly stacked and plastered brick walls. My arms tighten around my knees, pulling them closely to my body as reality begins to return in small pieces. My long black hair falls in every direction, covering my body as it reaches the floor. I'm putting together a puzzle, just like I do every single rise. I say 'every' because there's not a night when I don't have these weird viewings in my head while I'm attempting to catch some shut eye.

* * *

When I begin to feel the feeling return to my legs, I maneuver my body and stand up. Wobbling at first before getting the hang of it, I walk over; closer to the big metal door. I sit in front of it, crossing my legs and stretching my arms as I wait for breakfast. There's no telling when it'll come, so I just sit here, in hopes that it'll arrive soon. They don't open the door; they never do, for anyone. At least, that's what I've read. There's a small cut out thing at the bottom of the door, it locks from the outside so I can't open it myself. If I could wriggle out that tiny hole I would, but wouldn't you too? I'm so skinny I could probably make it through. Beckett probably could too. Beck is my "neighbour," I guess you can call it. His room is on the other side of the wall; the right side.

The left side is an open cell. They've been trying to find someone to put in there but I guess everybody out there is sane and hiding out in their houses as much as possible. Before I was dragged here the skies were growing grey. There were trees with no leaves, because the strong winds had blown them off. The grass wasn't green it was brown, dead. It hadn't rained in months despite the cloudy weather. One night, when it got really bad and we found shelter underground, my mother signed for me to be sent here. She said that it wouldn't be safe for me to stay with her because of my mental problems and love for destruction. She thought I'd be happy to see all the people in pain. I wonder if it's all still like that out there, now.

We've figured out that one of the bricks near the floor is loose, loose enough for there to be a hole that connects our rooms. No one can notice easily that it's there. Sometimes when we're bored we use tiny stones we find on the bottom corners of our cells, and the scraps of paper that are sometimes found beneath our meal bowls to write notes to each other. Sometimes we do it when we just need a friend. Finally the small space in the door swings open and my meal is slid through. It's attached to a metal wire and when the door closes it's still attached to the outside. Today's meal is some sort of… rice? It looks similar to porridge… or something of that sort. The tiny door snaps shut and I close my eyes before using the spoon that's also on a wire, to eat the strange substance. I've been getting used to the weird stuff they feed us… most of the time it's just their leftovers shoved in a blender, and then given to us to eat.

The brick moves and a piece of paper slides across the room behind me. Dropping my bowl, I scurry over to unfold the note. I smile to myself as I try to read his messy scrawl. _Jadelyn, the men in white trench coats were in front of my door a while ago. They were talking about sending someone to the white walls. It's someone in our hall. I pray that it's not you or I, but if so be it I want you to know that you have been the best to me. I have never found someone as special as you and I'm sure if we ever really met, face to face, you'd be the most gorgeous girl. Good luck, and stay safe. Love from, Beck._

Quickly as possible I rip the paper from underneath my bowl and grab a nearby stone, using so to jot down my reply. _Beckett, first of all I wish you all the best too. I'll be praying for you to not have to move from that cell to go with those men. I'm sure you'd be utterly handsome if we ever met face to face, and I'd finally get to see that fluffy head of hair of yours. I am not gorgeous, that's where you are wrong. My hair is so long and dirty I probably look like a gremlin, or something out of a horror movie. Regardless, please stay safe and don't let them get to you. Love from, Jade._

When I'm done with my signature I slide my note through the opening and move the brick back to its respective place. I wonder how long until we find out who's being taken. The only way we'll know is by the sound of screaming echoing through the hallways. I've been here for a long time, I know my stuff. The only thing I don't know is what goes on within the white walls. My thoughts are interrupted by the tiny door opening and the cord is jerked, sending my bowl flying back in the direction it came. The tiny door closes and honestly scares me sometimes by the loud noise it makes when doing so.

My eyes are growing tired. There's not much to do cooped up in such a small room all day. I think I'll just shut my eyes hope I don't get that weird nightmare again. What do the others do in their cells all day? It's always been a mystery to me. Oh! I almost forgot to hide the note. There's another loose brick in the room, closer to the top of the door. The only reason I know about that one is from when I was first brought here. They threw me in here and I lost control trying to get out. I stand up and remove the brick carefully, so as to not let the other notes from Beck fall out. Stuffing the note inside, I replace the brick and curl up on the floor, closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to close over.

* * *

I wake up after having my another one of my nightmare filled rests. Thundering footsteps start to echo loudly through the hallways and the brick walls. My heart starts pounding. "It's not me. They're not coming for me," I convince myself with little knowledge. With my luck they probably are... I've never been very optimistic. I pull myself out of my thoughts and scramble up to look out the small glass window on the door. Having a window on your door is a privilege here. I've heard glass being smashed by some of the other people here and the men in white move them to a completely enclosed cell where most die within the first week.

I don't believe I'm mental. I know my mind is dark and a little twisted, but I'm 17. It's not even like I'm a self mutilator or I hurt others. Whereas Beck... The sound of screaming draws me away from my thoughts and I draw my attention back to what's happening. There are two men with a tight hold on a pale skinned, redheaded girl. One closes and seals the cell door. One man, with his arms around the girl's neck and lower back, grunts, before he motions towards the door at the end of the hall. That door supposedly leads somewhere horrible, I don't exactly know where but rarely any people make it back after going through there.

Poor girl, I think to myself, as I pull myself away from the window and back up against the wall, sliding down until I hit the floor. The screaming goes on for another few seconds and is silenced immediately after they bring her through, and close, the soundproof door at the end of the hall. She looked about my age, maybe not much closer to Beck's. Oh yeah, Beck. The story how he got here is interesting. On one of the first notes we exchanged he wrote that he admitted himself here after running over his younger brother with a car. It was an accident. His brother had been playing on the street with his friends when Beck had backed out of the driveway. Even though it was an accident, the reason he brought himself here was because he hadn't been able to shed a tear. He feels bad about it and since he's been here I've been helping him with his emotions. According to him he's gotten considerably better.

He's 18 and only been here, about a year now, whereas I've been here for, about three. The only way we know the date, or year, is when we don't forget it is because sometimes his mother sends him letters. That's also our only possible connection to the world outside of this mental, jail-like facility. We try to keep track of days, hoping that the letters are delivered the regular one day difference from when they're sent. It doesn't really matter; time doesn't matter here, anyways. They say "time flies when you're having fun," I guess it must be true. Every day here seems to drag on and mold together. Not that I'm having fun just…

* * *

I wake up feeling drowsy. I need more sleep.

* * *

Some time passes and I wake again, screaming from that same damn nightmare. Well, actually it's not always the same, seeing as there are different variations sometimes but still. Jesus Christ, I need to start controlling my dreams better. I hate doing this. This time I hear Beck groan loudly from his cell. "Sor-ry," I shout sarcastically for Beck to hear. It's not like it's my fault there's something wrong with my brain. It just seems so real it creeps the shit out of me. "It's alright," he shouts back, sounding exhausted. Regardless, the sound of his voice sends shivers through my body. Funny how we're so close in here from only communicating occasionally from talking but mostly from letters when I'd never met him outside of this place. We could have gotten to know each other before the huge storm, became good friends, maybe helped each other out and not needed to even be here. Fuck, I miss outside, and fuck do I really just wanna get out of here.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me if you liked it! It'll remind me to update sooner. :) I'm not forcing you, though. Only if you want.**_


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up from my nap I realize that something's wrong. There's a weird feeling in my stomach, like it's warning me that something bad is going to happen. Everyone in their cells, and the hallways are dead silent. Everything is somewhat peaceful, and honestly it scares me to death when it's like this because quietness is never a good thing. I look out and see nothing before a loud bang erupts through the hall and echos around my cell. Two men with white bodysuits have thrown open the door and are looking at the cells, coming this way. I back away from the cell door, beginning to panic a little bit. As the clunking sound of their feet grows louder, I realize how much closer they're getting. Suddenly it's like time stops, everythings quiet and I'm holding my breath. Then, I hear the sound of the key going into my door and start to hyperventilate as it opens. They grab me and I scream. "Jade? JADE!" Beck screams, concerned. I keep screaming as I'm dragged out of my cell. I'm handcuffed, and drug down the hall, through the same door as the redheaded girl. "She's mine! You stay away from her it's not her time!" I hear Beck scream before the door shuts. I can already tell it's a soundproof room because of the way the walls don't look the same as in the hallway. I turn to look to my right and I'm injected with a needle.

* * *

That's the last thing I remember before now. I've woken up and I find myself in something similar to a hospital bed. "Are you awake?" A female voice to my left asks. I nod, turning my head to look at the woman. She has brown hair, tied up in a bun with a hairnet on and a little bow attatched. "Good. Come on sweetie, we gotta get you up, dressed and into the other room. "Dressed? I ask. "Yes. You're being released into the final stage before you are elidgable for complete release," she explains. "Complete release?" "Freedom as you all like to call it," she replies with a wink.

* * *

I'm ushered into another hallway and pushed into small room. "There's a curtain that you can change behind," the woman says. I reach up to run a hand through my hair and it doesn't feel weird and greasy, instead it feels silky and brushed. I bring my hand down to make sure there's nothing wrong with it and see that there's nothing under my fingernails. "Is there a mirror in here?" I call out. "Yes," the woman calls, "out here, but you have to change first." A shirt, jeans, underwear, and a bra are thrown over the curtain at me.

* * *

"You look great!" she squeals as we look at me in the mirror. They must have bathed me after I was sedated. She straightens up and holds out her hand for me to shake. "My name's Victoria but you can call me Tori for short," she says with a smile. My lips turn up into a half smile, "I'm Jade but I'm sure you knew that already."

* * *

"You're going to be sharing a room with two other patients. Just for a few hours before the final stage starts," Tori explains. She's leading me through two more joint doors until we're a room with three beds that take up the whole floor area. "Sorry, it's a little small but like I said it's only for a litle while," she apologizes. "It's fine," I respond, climbing onto a bed with my bare feet. "It's bigger than the cells are," I tell her. "Yes, now I'm gonna have to go and get the third patient ready. The first one is probably in the bathroom so wait patiently, she'll be here soon." "Thanks for being so... nice," I tell her. She smiles in return and closes the door behind her.

* * *

"Hi," a high pitched sound comes from the doorway. When I look up I realize that it's the redheaded girl from before. "I'm Caterina but you can call me Cat. It's so very nice to meet you!" She crawls over on the bed I'm on to hug me. I hug her back hesitantly. She seems a little more "special" than Beck or I. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Jade," I tell her. "Jade, that's such a nice name like the color is it short for Jadelyn 'cause that was my brother's dog's name. Weird right? Must be a quinky-dink," she says, literally, without stopping to breathe. "You're quite good at holding your breathe," I comment, when she looks at me expectantly. "Oh my gosh thanks, I used to be a singer," she gushes before singing a few notes for me. "Wow, you're really good," I say, honestly. "Thanks!" Just then the door opens and it's Victoria, I mean Tori. "Some of the workers out here have been complaining about the noise level coming from this room, could you girls keep it down please? Your roommate will be here shortly. I believe his name is Beck..." "Sorry," Cat replies. "Beck?" I ask. "Yes, now I've gotta go. Bye girls and remember, keep it down in here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: pfft yeah right. No, I don't own the show.**_

* * *

I turn to Cat, who seems to now be in her own little world. I can't believe I'm finally going to see Beck's face and body and... wow. My insides are screaming like a little girl but I don't want that to show on the outside so I try not to let it. "What are you thinking about?" she asks, snapping me out of my daze. "Nothing," I lie, and we lie down on the bed in silence.

For a few minutes it's completely quiet and I feel myself starting to doze off a bit. "I fucking hate this place!" Cat screams, ruining any chance I had at sleep. Whoa, mood change! "Why? What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up and looking her over for anything that might have hurt her. "I just wanna go home! I miss my family!" she continues, and I don't know if I have the heart to tell her the small chance of her family's survival through all the storms with little food.

"I'm really tired." I feel bad when she says that. "You're having trouble sleeping?" She nods, tears now rolling down her face as she whimpers. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Come closer to me," I say in a comforting attempt to calm her down. She scoots over and with her small frail body crawls into my lap. I wrap my arms around her in a comforting hug. It's making me a little uncomfortable but I understand how she's feeling. I feel her hiccup into the crook of my neck and we sit there for a few minutes until her breathing calms down.

She pulls away with a small smile and wipes away some leftover tears. "Thanks, Jadey." "You're welcome, but please don't call me that ever again." As soon as I finish speaking the door opens and Tori walks in again, this time with a guy I'm pretty sure is Beck. Suddenly, I start to feel nervous. Will he even like me? "Beck these are your roommates, girls, this is Beck. Feel free to introduce yourselves because I've got a lot of work to do," Tori quickly spurts out and leaves, closing and locking the door behind her.

He kneels down and crawls onto the bed we're on, stopping about two feet away from us. Cat smiles, "Hi, I'm Cat and this is my new friend Jade," she greets. Friends? We've known each other for what, five minutes? I look away from Cat and over to Beck. We make eye contact and I swear that out of the corner of my eye his lip curls up. "Nice to meet you two. Jade, could you stand up for a sec?" I tilt my head to the side a little as I watch him stand up. He reaches out his hand for me to take, I do, and he helps me up. "What now?" I ask. He steps closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist in a tight hug. I respond immediately by wrapping my arms around his neck. The only hug of today that I'm comfortable with.

I put my head in the crook of his neck and he whispers into my ear "you're even prettier than I imagined." I smile, he's making me blush. "So are you," I reply and he chuckles. "Aw," Cat comments, we pull away. "My turn!" she announces standing up and pouncing on Beck who would have lost his balance if there had not been a wall right behind him. She hugs him around his middle and he rests his hands on her back. She pulls away shortly after. "You hug like my brother," she announces, to Beck. "But you hug like my mom," she states, turning to look at me. I look away, oh god, "never bring that up again," I tell her. When I look over at Beck he's smirking. "Stop, oh my god she was crying. What was I supposed to do, give her candy?" I ask, embarrassed as I sit back down on the bed. They sit down too and Cat happily adds, "I love candy!"

* * *

"It's official, I'm not getting any sleep," I announce, frustrated. "Try closing your eyes and-" "Wow Beck, I didn't think to try that. I've been trying to fall asleep with my eyes open for fifteen minutes," I reply sarcastically. He just grins and shakes his head. "I was gonna say close your eyes and stay absolutely still." I follow his instructions, "now what?" I ask with my eyes still closed. Suddenly, I feel his hands on my shoulders. "How is this supposed to help me s- oh god, yes right there." He laughs at my sentence and continues massaging. "It's so you can relax," he explains, "and try to keep your moaning to a minimum, Cat's sleeping."

* * *

_**So I was just going through the last chapter and I realize this one and that one are kind of short compared to the first one so I'll try to update tonight. :) Sorry I've kind of abandoned you guys. There's not a lot of writing going on anymore for the fandom, I know, I get it. I will finish this story though, I promise. Also I'll try to write more drabbles for Of Jeans and Necklaces and whatever else I've written but I can't promise anything for those. Also please review if you liked it because I get email notifications and it reminds me to write. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Still no.**_

* * *

I wake up after what I'm guessing is a few hours later. Rolling onto my side I see that Beck and Cat are awake and playing some kind of hand game. "No Beck it's hi _lo_ piccolo," she tells him exasperated. "Oops sorry," he apologizes in a voice you would normally use with a small child. "How are you bad at something that's just a rip off of patty cake?" I ask.

It's directed at Beck but both of them look over at me. "Hey I take offense to that," he replies with a smile as I sit up and crawl over and sit next to him. "Jade do you wanna play?" "No, I'd rather not partake in a game meant for elementary schoolers." "Aw c'mon please?" she whines and Beck nudges me with his shoulder. "Just do it." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Fine!" I relent and reach out my hand across to where Cat's sitting. "What do I do?"

After a painfully vague description I let her flap my hands around a few times as she sings a silly little song. "See Jade, wasn't that fun?" Beck asks as Cat smiles at me. "…Yeah," I say unconvincingly but it goes unnoticed by the redhead. When she gets distracted by something on her foot I turn to Beck. "I hate to break the mood but I have a bad feeling about all of this?" I lower my voice as I voice my concern.

His grin dissolves slowly. "What do you mean?" he questions. "I mean this is too good to be true. We complete a few tasks or whatever and they let us out? Something's obviously wrong. They'd be letting everyone out if that was the case so why did they pick us?" I watch as he takes in everything I just said. "Shit. What are they going to do with us?" his face visibly displays his panic.

"I think we're gonna die," Cat says so seriously I get the chills. I look at her, surprised by the whole situation. Not able to think of words I reach out my hand for her to take. She cocks her head a little but puts her hand in mine. A quick tug and she's facedown into the padded floor. I roll her over onto her back and quickly wiggle my fingers around her stomach, tickling her. Her giggles turn into shrieks and I realize she's either a lot like my little brother or that everyone likes having their tummy tickled.

Beck finally snaps out of whatever trance he's in because he starts laughing too and makes his way over to help me distract Cat. "Okay enough I'm not sad anymore. Cut it out!" she squeals and we stop. "Thanks guys but now I've gotta pee," she says standing up and walking over to the door and banging on it a few times before a worker comes to escort her to the restroom. The second the door closes Beck climbs on top of me and catches my lips in his. I pull away after a few seconds.

"Woah… what was that for?" I know he likes me and I like him but why the sudden urge? "I've wanted to do that all morning so I just went for it," he shrugs and then looks me in the eye and smiles. He's so cute I can't help but crack one back. "I really don't want to lose you," I tell him, the feeling sinking back in. We could die or really anything could happen to us and we waited forever to see eachother. It feels really sappy and overly cliché but he pulls me into a hug. "I promise we're gonna get out of here, okay, dead or alive."

* * *

_**Obviously sorry that this is also short but if I keep writing it'll be morning here and I said I'd update tonight so... yeah. Until the next update . :)**_


End file.
